Runaway Bride
by CMW2
Summary: Evan/Divya FTW! The title's pretty self explanatory;Rated for language and spice and everything nice; 33rd in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Okay, new fandom and new pretty long oneshot, I'm ready! I've just now gotten into **_**Royal Pains**_** and I am already a devoted Evan/Divya shipper. I knew that I'd like them when I saw her push him in one of those "characters welcome" commercials and when I sat through the episode with the macaroni dude, it sealed it for me. **

**Although they are polar opposites, they make sense. They make way more sense than Divya and Raj (even though the guy is UNF) and this fic reflects what I'm hoping will happen if Divya actually decides to go through with the wedding (which I doubt). Plus, there is a sad lack of M rated stuff for our heroes. This should help right that wrong. If this is taken well, I'll either continue it or come up with a whole different fic. I don't know. I just hope y'all like it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

The dress was beautiful. The jewelry she had borrowed from her mother was beautiful. The sapphire pendant that Raj had presented her at the airport was beautiful. The large London cathedral they were getting married in was beautiful and even the lacy white lingerie she had donned to present herself to her husband was beautiful. On the outside, she was an excited, beautiful bride.

Yet all Divya Katdare felt on the inside was ugly. She felt ugly and sick and regretful and trapped, so damn trapped. Although she went through the motions and spent time with Raj Bandyopadhyay, the last thing she wanted to do was marry him. He was nothing more than a good friend, a brother…an obligation. He was an obligation that she had to fulfill if she wanted to maintain a healthy (somewhat) relationship with her family.

Devesh and Rubina Katdare made it quite clear that there was no other option for her.

Marrying Raj would be a great financial merger for the family business and to end her engagement would bring great shame and financial ruin upon the family. How the financial ruin would happen was beyond her, unless her mum had hired yet another psychic…spiritual advisor. Devesh used guilt and fear of the unknown to keep her in line.

Rubina used another, even more devious method. She made it seem that only Raj would want her. Oh, she was pretty but she was too headstrong, too ambitious, especially with all of that doctor nonsense. Raj's standards for a wife were just low enough for it to work out and maybe she could donate to hospitals instead of work in them. Wouldn't that be nice?

No. No, it really wouldn't. The only way that this whole situation would be nice if she didn't have to do it. She wanted to rip this beautiful red gown to shreds. She wanted to throw all the jewelry in the Thames. She wanted to trade the cathedral for the Hamptons, for HankMed, for a career…and Raj for Evan Lawson.

Of all people to fall for, she had to fall for the hyperactive, exasperating, money hungry, hilarious, sweet, cute…Evan. He had made it abundantly clear that he was interested in her both naked and clothed but Divya ignored that, keeping him firmly in the Friend Zone by actions. Her heart, however, had other plans. Despite all of the lack of logic (and that annoying little faux-beau bint), Divya found herself to be crazy in love with the man! It sucked! It totally, completely 100% _**sucked!**_ She was about to shackle herself to someone she didn't want when roughly 3000 miles away was a man whom she actually wanted and loved her enough to let her go...

A knock at the door made her sigh and call, "Enter.", expecting her father or her mother or even Raj. Her bouquet of roses hit the floor heavily as soon as she met very familiar cornflower eyes from behind a vase of daffodils, her favorite.

It was Evan.

_**/**_

He felt like a total asshole of the worst kind.

He had left HankMed and inserted himself into this beautiful unholy matrimony for his own selfish reasons. Divya had said over and over again that she wanted to marry Raj, that she loved him and was willing to be his everything for the sake of family. Evan shouldn't be in London. He should be the Hamptons with his ex faux turned real beau Paige and not here, not here in front of an Indian Goddess in red to try and pull a _**The Wedding Singer**_.

"Evan?" she asked shakily, as if she couldn't believe he was here. Hell, he could hardly believe it himself!

"Hi, Divs." he greeted sheepishly, setting the vase down nervously.

She rushed to the door and instead of yelling for help, she slammed it shut, looking at him with wild (hopeful?) eyes…

"What are you _**doing**_ here?" she hissed. "I'm supposed to be getting married in less than 10 minutes!"

The mental Hoover Dam he had built around his heart to hold back his feelings finally collapsed at that horrible fact and out came the Lake Mead of truth.

"I know! I _**know**_ that but…I c-couldn't…Divya, you can't…I can't…I n-need… Divya, don't marry Raj! _**Please**_ don't marry him! _**Please?**_ You don't even _**love**_ him! Not in the way you're supposed to and here's another thing, what the hell is this _**supposed to**_ shit, anyway? This is _**not**_ ancient times! This is 2010, for Christ's sake! You're a grown ass woman, capable of making your own decisions, including which lucky bastard gets to be your husband! You're not supposed to be able to be auctioned off like cattle just to line your father's already deep as the deficit pockets! That's not right! I know it's your culture and everything but at the end of the day….no, it's _**not **_right! It's not right at all and I will_** not**_ allow you to do this!"

"_**You**_ will not _**allow**_?" she asked with her usual dismissive sneer from their previous arguments. Or was it? She sounded way different than normal arguing Divya but maybe that was just the wedding jitters…

"I didn't stutter, woman! Not with that part, anyway! Divya, I love you! I love you and it scares the living fucking hell out of me but I couldn't let you go off and marry this guy without you knowing the truth…"

"Evan?"

"…and you probably hate me now because I could've been totally wrong about you not wanting to marry or not loving Raj and I've put you behind schedule and I _**know**_ how much you hate that…"

"_**Evan?**_"

"…and I'm not a decent guy! I'm a selfish, immature bastard but I want to be _**your**_ selfish, immature bastard so I put on this itchy as hell monkey suit and went AWOL from HankMed and sold that stupid van and maxed out every credit card I had to get over here and…"

"_**EVAN!**_" she bellowed.

"Huh?" he asked weakly.

"_**I love you too**_. I _**don't**_ want to marry Raj. You're_** not**_ wrong about anything you just rambled and I am _**so freakin' glad**_ you came over here to stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life! Get me out of here!"

"Did you just say you loved me too?" Evan questioned dumbly, his eyes the size of hubcaps.

"_**Yes**_, you idiot! Now, get me out of here!" she demanded again with a stomp of her foot.

Shocked but not stupid, Evan grabbed her hand, threw open the door to a shocked Rubina Katdare, and booked out of there like a Jewish Jessie Owens, ignoring the shocked and angry mob after them.

Even if he got his ass kicked by a mob of pissed Katdares and Bandy-and-bingo-was-his-name-os, it would be okay because Divya was running with him with the largest, happiest smile he had ever seen on her face as they headed back towards the shitty hotel room he had gotten.

Any amount of pain was worth that smile.

_**/**_

Rubina was not surprised that this had happened in any way, shape or form.

Not only had her faithful spiritual adviser warned her of this, she could tell that whether Mr. Evan R. Lawson showed up or not, Divya would've fled from the ceremony.

Although it saddened her to see the pain on Raj's face and the thunderous rage on her husband's, she could not help but feel pride in her daughter. Divya had always been the good child, the one who did what was asked of her without question and utterly repentant when she did not. Not this time. Divya had put her own happiness first for once and now, she was reaping the benefits.

Although Mr. Lawson was not the ideal man in her mind, Rubina knew that the young man would do everything in his power to make Divya happy…and he looked to be one of those men who would be an absolute sultan in the bedroom. Mmm…

"…will not _**stand**_ for this disobedience!" Devesh roared as they paced the pews in the now empty cathedral.

"Devesh, Divya is 27 years old and has done everything everyone has asked of her until now and I don't blame her for running. A financial merger in the form of a loveless marriage is not as important as our baby's happiness and you are a bastard for thinking otherwise. And _**I **_am a bitch for letting this charade continue to this point. Divya does not love Raj."

"But she could _**learn**_ to!"

"She shouldn't _**have**_ to learn! She should be allowed to find the one that she loves on her own, just as we did! Devesh, you will leave Divya alone! You will _**not**_ disown her and you will _**not**_ force a reconciliation between her and Raj! I will leave you if you attempt to do either thing! I have never gone against you before but I will now! **Let. It. Go.**"

Devesh stopped pacing and looked her penetratingly, if she were a new woman. Perhaps she was…

"You would leave?"

"Yes.", she confirmed bluntly, making his shoulders slump and cause him to sit heavily on the nearest pew.

Silently, she sat beside him and rubbed soothing circles on his back as he held his head in his hands.

She hoped that Divya would show her appreciation by a phone call…or grandchildren before she was too old to pick them up.

_**/**_

She had kissed him before.

It had been to save him from being club stomped to death but still, she had kissed him before and it had been nice, _**too**_ nice at the time.

This was different. This time, she wanted to do much more than kiss this man. She wanted to strip him down and do all the things that good girls were not supposed to do without a wedding ring. Well, she had tried that route and it hadn't worked so she was shaking things up. And Evan was fulfilling her earlier wish by tearing the still too tight dress to shreds and chucking her jewelry far across the shitty but cozy hotel room.

His shirt had already gotten the same treatment and she couldn't take her hands off his warm, lightly furred chest as they tumbled into the bed in a tangle of limbs, her on top.

"Okay, I gotta ask…have you done this before?" he murmured between drugging kisses to her neck and cleavage.

"No.", she replied with little fear or embarrassment. Evan wouldn't judge her…

"Oh, jeez. Okay. I can…I can do this. I can do this without hurting you."

"Evan, you're going to put what feels to be a very thick penis in me. It's _**going**_ to hurt whether you like it or not."

His face became a becoming shade of fuchsia and he unclasped her bra easily as he replied, "I know it's going to hurt but if this is done wrong, it'll hurt way too much and you'll never want me to touch you again, which would suck royally."

"Then do it right. Sounds simple to me. Now, while we're on the subject of sucking…"

Divya moaned happily as his lips closed her left nipple and as he put her on her back.

_**/**_

Of course she'd still be aristocratically sassy when they were in bed. She wouldn't be Divya if she didn't give him that snooty little attitude of hers…

She moaned weakly as his fingers gently probed her and he was delighted to feel how wet she was for him. She was tight, almost too tight and he could feel that she was certainly a virgin. That made things even hotter, if that were possible. To know that he would be this amazing woman's first lover (and _**only **_lover, if he had his way) was mind meltingly erotic.

Her hot little hand closed around him and he shivered. It was hard enough to keep control just having her naked with him but having her touch him put him very close to the edge.

"Divs…_**stop**_."

"Am I doing it wrong?" she asked innocently, making the throb between his legs even more insistent.

"No, you're doing it right. A little too right. If you want my, in your words, very thick penis inside you, then you're going to have to let go of me."

She did so immediately and then spread her legs wide, pulling him closer to her demandingly.

"Divya…"

"I'm naked, I'm horny, and I'm saying now. Are you really going to protest, Evan?"

No. Hells, no. Sliding his fingers out and quickly donning a condom, he gently but thoroughly filled her. She let out a hiss of pain and Evan felt blood hit the sheets, sending guilt to war with the ecstasy he was feeling.

"I'm sorry, Divs…" he soothed as he wiped her tears away.

"…_it's okay. Just go slow_…"

He could do slow.

_**/**_

Reading about something and hearing about something were very different than experiencing it firsthand.

The breaking of her barrier had hurt…a lot. A really whole lot but Evan was slow with her, not demanding too much but still lustful. It was nice to feel him inside her. Her eyes were loosely shut in thought and concentration, going through what she was experiencing objectively for the moment. He was very thick and long, brushing against all of those little tense places that tentative explorations could never reach.

Divya shifted underneath him a little and was surprised to feel a lightning bolt of pleasure instead of discomfort. She did it again and a small moan escaped her parted lips. Evan moaned back and kissed her hungrily, plunging his tongue deep into her wanting mouth. Met with his approval, Divya began experimenting with her hips, trying to figure out what she liked, what he liked, and what they liked together. Once she had gotten that baseline, she opened her eyes and met his stormy blue orbs. The depth of emotion there made her nails dig into his shoulders unconsciously and he bent his head to suck and nibble at her throat.

Although she knew it would leave a mark, she didn't stop him. The idea of walking around with his love bite was…appealing.

"_**Ooh**_…" she moaned as he brushed against her throbbing nub. "Do that again…"

"This?" he teased as he ground against her harder.

"Yes! Yes, that! Evan, _**please**_…"

He brought her legs up further and did just as she asked, thrusting and rocking in earnest now. Divya shivered as warm tingles raced through her veins and as she got wetter, tighter, needier…

Evan's moans were deep but soft, right in her ear as he nibbled on it. Their skin slid together deliciously and she marveled at the contrast between them. He was creamy skinned and she was the color of brushed amber. He was lanky and built like a cliff diver. She was willowy and built like a dancer. They fit together like puzzle pieces, though, both in the bedroom and out of it. Exploring that would be…

A coil snapped deep inside her and she screamed as her first orgasm racked her form, making Evan groan through clenched teeth as he shattered with her.

Divya let her head rest heavily on the pillow and Evan pressed loving kisses to her lips as her eyes drifted shut again to relish the sensations short circuiting her nerves. She dimly registered Evan disposing of the condom and then wrapping possessive arms around her.

"Evan?"

"Mm-hm?"

'Thank you for coming after me."

"…shouldn't have let you leave in the first place. Other than the whole loving you thing, I also came after you because Hank, Emily,_** and**_ Jill kicked my emo ass to the curve and told me not to come back without you."

Divya laughed lightly and pressed a kiss to his pouting lips.

"You missed me?"

"Yeah. I missed you yelling at me and hitting me and teaching me life lessons against my will…"

She gave him a firm swat on his ass and he hissed at the impact before giving her a devilish grin before putting her on top of him.

"Wonderful, my deflowered flower. You've just initiated your next lesson in lovemaking. How to turn your besotted boyfriend into your love slave."

"Oh, you have got to be…mmm, that feels nice…" she moaned dreamily as hot, gentle hands closed around her breasts.

The room was painted an ugly shade of purple. The bedspread belonged in a retirement home and there was shag carpeting on the floor. Her lingerie was in tatters, her parents probably hated her and she had no gaudy ring on her finger to attach her to this man.

Yet she had never been happier.


End file.
